creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Trainer
Hello, my name is Lily and I'm twenty-two. Just last year, I had a frightening experience that will haunt me for the rest of my life. No one believes me but my best friend Erin. Everyone else is saying I just had a bad dream, but I know it was real. It was too real to even begin to describe how scary it was, however I will try my best. I just want to see if I’m the only one who ever had this happen to them. The Buried Alive that the "trainer" had. It was a normal day, after work I had gone to hang out with my friends, then I came home to play Pokémon LeafGreen on my Gameboy Advance. I've been a fan of Pokémon for years, enjoying the game and the show. Everything was normal as far as I knew. That was until I arrived at Mount Moon. The repel spray I used had just worn out, and I was too lazy to put another one on. I was also hoping to catch a Clefairy to add to my party, needing the cute pink Pokémon's tough moves. I walked a few steps and got in a battle “Yes!" I chirped when I saw the shadow, but the further it got on the screen, the more confused I got. Next thing I knew, I was staring at a Pokémon I knew damn well that you couldn't catch in the wild. I was staring at a Gengar, one of the many Pokémon you have to trade to get. “W- what?” I stammered, confused at the sight of the powerful ghost Pokémon. At first, I wondered if I had gotten a hacked game, but then I remembered I had bought this game brand new from the store. “Shit...” I muttered. I've dealt with not only too many Creepypastas, but also too many hacked games to not know what was going on. Either someone at the factory fucked with my game, I was going crazy, or I was haunted. The last seemed a bit on the crazy side, and the first as well, but I still wasn't going to write it off as me being 'crazy'. Not yet, anyway. Still wanting to catch a Clefairy, I continued without a repel. Big mistake. A few battles later, all with Gengars, I only had my Ninetales left and no revives. I put on a repel and got out of the cave. Everything seemed normal until about an hour later when I arrived at the rock tunnel. Taking a deep breath, I walked in to find myself in pitch blackness. I walked forward, forgetting to use a repel and got in a battle, “Oh no.” I grumbled, not wanting to find another Gengar or any other ghost Pokémon. I was relieved to see the silhouette of an Onix, but I freaked when I saw the coloring. What greeted me in the battle was a jet black Onix with bright red eyes. “What the fluff!?” I yelped. Ok, this was a bit on the cliché side, I must be tripping ball or something. I shook my head to clear it, then looked back down Suddenly, the screen flashed with text 'Onix used Night Shade!' The animation for Night Shade played, and NOW I was scared. As far as my Pokémon knowledge went, Onix couldn't use Night Shade. It took me quite a while to defeat the Onix, but I managed. After another thirty minutes or so of stumbling around in the ark, even with a map from the internet, I finally got out of there. I sighed with relief as I reached Lavender Town. The strange music that normaly scared people calmed me as I walked to the Pokémon Center. I healed up my Pokémon, a level thirty-five Mankey, a level forty Ivysaur, a level twenty Meowth, a level twenty-nine Pidgeotto and a level twenty-five Ninetales, at the Pokémon Center and headed to the Pokémart to buy and sell some things. When I left the Pokémart I was greeted by a horrifying sight. All of Lavender Town was nearly gone. The buildings in rubble and the people running in terror. The pixelated grass seemed darker, and as cliché as it sounds, I saw a flew spots of blood and Pokémon lay dead everywhere. Even the music which I happened to love was disrupted, sounding like someone had thrown the track in a blender and then played it backwards. The only thing that stood was the Pokémon Tower. “Figures,” I growled and sunk down further on the couch. As I walked to the tower, my sprite walking over a few dead Pokémon in the process, I swear I smelt the scent of dead things, which tended to have a particular scent. I wrinkled my nose and pushed on into the tower. The scent only grew stronger. "Can you not." Was immediately my mental response to this turn of events. I walked in and knew something wasn't right. There wasn't a single person that I could see. Not even those channeler ladies. I narrowed my eyes at the screen. I got almost all the way up before I got curious. What happens if I let my repel run out, and get in a battle? Being the curious, danger-seeking girl I was, I did just that. I ran around in a cirle until the repel ran out and I got in a battle. My heartrate sped up and I gasped. A White Hand was starring me right in the face. Now, I'm not one to get squeamish about gore, but in a Pokémon game? I think not. I quickly fled the battle, only to get in another. After I fled that battle I put on a repel spray. Trying to calm my racing heart and control my breathing, I stopped for a moment to think. “Ok, first the Gengar appearing instead of Clefairy, then the Onix being discolored and using Night Shade, and now I'm seeing White Hands? What in the name of Pikachu is going on?” I hissed. I heard a sad cry come from the speakers of my Gameboy and glanced down at it. It took a moment of thinking to register that I didn't play with my sound on. “W-what the fuck!?” I stammered, frightened at what would happen next. I got to the top and was half-expecting Buried Alive to attack me instead of Cubone's mother, but it didn't. It was indeed Cubone's mother, and I relaxed a bit, only to remember that I didn't have the Silph Scope. My eyes went wide and I nearly threw my gameboy. After the battle, I got to the last level of the tower, still shaken from seeing Cubone's mother. However, that wasn't the end of my terror. Of course it wasn't. What am I thinking? It never stops at that. Instead of a few Team Rocket grunts and Mr. Fuji, there was only one person. It was the sprite of a young girl. When I walked up to talk to her, what shocked me the most was her name. Erin. The text read: Erin: So you've arrived? Then we shall battle! The next thing I know I was in a trainer battle. Only the trainer didn't look like any in the game. This trainer had same the bright red curly hair, hazel blue eyes, and pale skin as my best friend Erin. I wasn't that hooked to find that her first Pokémon was a White Hand. After somehow defeating her two White Hands she pulled out a Pokémon that will forever haunt my nightmares. It was Buried Alive. The supposed Pokémon that was there instead of Cubone's mother in the beta version of Pocket Monsters in Japan. It was the sprite of a corpse that seemed to be pulling itself out of the ground. Decaying parts all over, one of its eyes was missing, and it was sickly thin. I was made sick at the sight, but held my lunch. After a long battle with the Buried Alive, my opponent was beaten. A text box popped up that read: Erin: Heh, you may have beaten me this time but I will return. Have fun with my minions. Suddenly, a close-up of her face appeared on screen. She was missing an eye and seemed to be decaying, just like Buried Alive. I felt sick again and nearly cried out as an evil smirk appeared on her face, showing rotting teeth and bloody gums. Then it returned to the normal screen. Suddenly, Gengars and White Hands surrounded my character sprite. Then the screen went black and the words “Game Over” were displayed in red and seemed to be dripping blood. Before I could even roll my eyes at the blood, a scream blasted out of my supposedly muted speakers I covered my ears and cringed at the sound, throwing my GameBoy across the room. It landed, unharmed on a chair. I snatched up my phone and called my friend Erin, who also played Pokémon, and explained what had happened, my voice shaking with fear. She believed me and told me to relax and try to forget. “After all,” she said, “It's just a game right? It can't hurt you.” The slight purr in her voice caused me to glare at her through the phone. “I guess you're right,” I sighed. After saying goodbye and hanging up, I began to ponder why she had sounded like that. "What was with her voice?" I wondered as I flopped back down on my bed. Then I mocked her. "After all, it's just a game right? Bleh, fuck her." I quickly shrugged it off and glanced over at my GameBoy. “I am never playing that game again,” I hissed before rolling off my couch, walking over and picking it up. I swiftly yanked the cartridge out of the GameBoy and tossed it, much like I had done the handheld system earlier. It landed behind my bed and I growled in frustration. I had meant for it to land in the trash. That stupid terrible aim of mine. I shrugged and decided I just would never clean out from under my bed again. I flopped down on my bed and sighed, hoping that this nightmare of mine would end with that, but I had a feeling that wasn't the case... Category:PokéMon Category:Reality